As the use of phosphorous raw materials in detergents has become more regulated, the vehicle care, warewashing and laundry industries have sought new avenues for providing high washing capability while controlling scale accumulation. Highly alkaline detergents, while being effective for cleaning may result in heavy scale formation that is difficult to control. Certain polymers have been added to reduce scale accumulation, but have also been found to reduce cleaning effectiveness. Various aminocarboxylates have been found to be effective for both soil removal and scale control, but require a very high concentration when used with hard water (e.g., greater than about 170 mg/L).